<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stuck - Dream SMP by makwritesstuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618844">Stuck - Dream SMP</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/makwritesstuff/pseuds/makwritesstuff'>makwritesstuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Light Angst, Manipulation, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Sam | Awesamdude, POV TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Panic Attacks, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Reference to Dream SMP exile arc, TommyInnit - Freeform, dream smp prison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:36:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/makwritesstuff/pseuds/makwritesstuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TommyInnit is stuck in the prison with none other than Dream.<br/>Dream who manipulated him.<br/>Dream who has caused him pain since the very beginning.</p><p>Short fic cuz I was inspired by todays stream and wooo panic attacks amirite B)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stuck - Dream SMP</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trigger warnings include:<br/>manipulation, panic attacks, small spaces and claustrophobia, VERY light self harm mention, mentions of suicidal thoughts, dissociating</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I-I'm done. Okay? This is the last time you're gonna see m-" My heart stopped. I could feel my face grow pale as the sounds erupted in the air.</p><p>
  <em>BOOM</em>
</p><p>
  <em>     BOOM</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            BOOM</em>
</p><p>One by one, the explosions grew louder, and the cell walls violently shook. </p><p>
  <em>you're okay you're okay you're okay no ones hurt you're fine you're fine you're-</em>
</p><p>"DREAM! DREAM WHAT WAS THAT!" I screamed at him. It's a dumb question, really, I know what it is. I just want to hear someone say it. </p><p>"Well, I'd say that sounds like TNT." He replied annoyingly nonchalantly. I was about to yell some more, that usually solves things, but then he continued: "Y'know, I thought you'd be pretty familiar with that sound by now."</p><p>I froze, but only for a second. "You fuckin' bastard, Dream." I shouted, maybe if I shout I'll drown out the voices, it usually works. So, I continued. "WHAT DID YOU DO?! TELL ME RIGHT NOW YOU BITCH! YOU'RE DOING THIS AREN'T YOU?! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I-" I stopped. "TOMMY! HOW THE <em>FUCK</em> AM I SUPPOSED TO DO ANYTHING? HUH? I'M STUCK HERE! I'VE BEEN STUCK HERE FOR MONTHS! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I DID THIS?" I shook my head and backed up towards the lava. </p><p>
  <em>stop shouting at me please stop please stop please- </em>
</p><p>I need to get out of here. Right now. "SAM! SAM! I'M READY TO GO!" I waited a second, nothing happened. I waited another second, nothing happened. "SAM? SAMMMM... SAM I WANT TO LEAVE! R-RIGHT NOW!" Where is he? Why isn't he here? Nothing happened to him right? No, no, nothing would happen to him this prison is safe- I'm safe- I'm fine... Just be patient that's all- that's... "SAM WHERE ARE YOU? SAM! SAM PLEASE..." I heard the other man(?) in the cell sigh. A cold and annoyed release of breath. "Tommy, he's not coming, just <em>shut up</em>. You're stuck here. You're stuck with me-</p><p>-Just like old times." </p><p>
  <em>no no no no no no this can't be happening this can't- not again- not- please</em>
</p><p>"NO! NO I'M NOT S-SAM'S GONNA GET ME OUT!" Just keep shouting, he'll hear you, he has to. "SAM! SAM! AWESAMDUDE! SAM NOOK? sam?.. PHIL-" I don't know what overcame me. Fear? Desperation? I'm not sure I just- I needed someone who isn't Dream. <em>i want my dad.. i want my family</em></p><p>My bruised knees collided with the rough ground and I stared into the never-ending abyss of lava pouring in front of my eyes. <em>maybe i could- </em>No. No, that's not like me. I've made it this far. "Dream?" "Yeah, Tommy?" "Am I- am I actually stuck here? Is this real?" "Yeah, but hey! Nothing we haven't done before. It'll be just like <em>exile.</em>" </p><p>My nails dug deep into my palms, as I felt my body shake. "Never. <em>Never </em>mention that again... please." I'm so tired, so, so tired. Too tired to shout. Too tired to cry. Too tired to li-</p><p>
  <em>stop it</em>
</p><p>"Sam... please..." I talked to the lava as if it would respond. Then it did, well, not really. I heard a message from some sort of speaker hidden somewhere in the cell. "Tommy! Everything's gonna be fine! Just sit tight, you're gonna have to stay put for a lil' bit. There was a security issue." Then, the message stopped. Nothing but disgusting silence. Dream smiled at me. "I was right." He said. I hate it when he tells the truth, I hate it because I can never tell the difference between truth and lies. I dug my palms into my eyes until I started seeing weird shit, it calmed me down sometimes. "How long?" "What." "How <em>fuckin'  </em>long am I stuck here?" He looked up at the ceiling for a bit, and then back at me. "Tommy, and I know this because I wrote it, you signed a document saying how if there's ever a security issue, you may have to stay here up to a week."</p><p>A what. "A WEEK? A FUCKIN' WEEK? WITH YOU??? SEVEN DAYS- THAT'S- THAT'S- NO. NO I AM NOT STAYING HERE FOR A WEEK. I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!" I started clawing at the walls, I hadn't really noticed, but this is a <em>really</em> small room. </p><p>
  <em>no escape, no escape, you're stuck, you're stuck, walls closing in, you're stuck, you're- </em>
</p><p>"TOMMY! If there was a way out, do you really think I'd still be here? After all this time? Also- it said UP to a week, it could be shorter." He rolled his eyes, a quite disturbing sight, considering how fuckin' weird he looks. </p><p>"FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! F-fine. Fine I'll wait it out-" I cringed, "for all 'up to seven days'."</p><p>I slumped against the wall in defeat. </p><p>At least this time he can't make me put all my shit in a hole and blow it up. </p><p>Haha. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is probably really shit i just wanted to write stuff</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>